legacy_of_the_sythfandomcom-20200213-history
Tagren Negivv
Tagren Negivv is a Mandalorian Bounty Hunter and Freelance Mercenary. Born in 23 BBY on Chandrila and after remaining an orphan at the age of 4, he was adopted by the Mandalorian commando Ghoran Negivv, being raised and trained as any other Mando child. Following the death of his adoptive father he pursued a career as Bounty Hunter and mercenary on his own. Persona Having being raised as a Mandalorian, Tagren has developed a quite deep sense of comraderie and loyalty to those he consider friends and allies. His word is his bound, and the only way to make him break it is to betray him. To outsiders he might appear cold and not prone to socializing, if they never had a chance to see him outside buisness occasions. He tends to speak less and act more, often leaving his armor and weapons talk for him during negotiations, but when spending time to just enjoy himself he turns out to be quite the company. Portrayal Standing at 1,92m and having had his body toned and shaped by combat and exploration training, Tagren's figure surely is an imposing one. Especially when clad in his full suit of Beskar'gam. He has light green eyes and bright-red long hair, which he occasionally ties in a low ponytail. He carries a scar over his right eye going vertically from his forehead down to the cheekbone, and a small claw one on the lower right cheek reaching down to the jawline. Having received a Mando instruction, he is quite proficient in combat (both ranged and melee) and finds himself relatively comfortable in almost every scenario. He also has an average knowledge of starships maintenance and handling and space travel, having flew about the galaxy with his adoptive father for over 10 years. When it comes to piloting he quite often lets his instincts make up for the lack of formal training, making him a decently good pilot if a bit rough. He has some tech knowledge as well, although it is limited to the programming and upgrade of his armor systems and average droid programming. Equipment As any good Mandalorian, Tagren always goes for the best equipment he can get when it comes to armor and weaponry. And as any good Mandalorian, he always customize it to suit himself at best. Armour Tagren can almost always be seen donning his full suit of Beskar'gam. It is the same armour his adoptive father Ghoran used to wear, although Tagren operated a few modifications to it. The design is that of the Mandalorian Shock Trooper Armour, with the plated parts made of Beskar, the Mandalorian iron nearly indestructible even to lightsabers. The technical modifications operated by Tagren included: an improved built-in rangefinder for the helmet, syncronised with the rocket launcher installed in his right wristguard; an extendible wrist-blade slotted in the inner section of the right wristguard; an added 2 slots for stunning darts (bringing the total carriable to 3) slotted in the inner section of the left wristguard; an infrared vision mode for the helmet visor. He also repainted the armour from the origianl black to gold-sand in 0 ABY, simbolizing his quest to avenge the death of his father. Even though he had found and killed his father's murderer since 3 years, it wasn't before 5 ABY that he decided to repaint the armour to black with the biceps and helmet visor-line in a lowly saturated red. Apart from Tagren's personal modifications, the armour is equipped with a grappling wire and a flamethrower slotted in the left wristguard. The helmet has a complex HUD that helps him keep track of both the armor systems and the surrounding situation, plus, it can be sealed to make the armor work as an environmental suit, although the oxygen autonomy is limited to two hours under regular circumstances and to one hour in particularly stressing situations. Weapons Even if he has received training in both light and heavy ranged weaponry, Tagren prefers to carry a couple of twin DE-10 blaster pistols that he has heavily modified and if really necessary, also a modified Elite Carbine. The weight of the DE-10 makes it a decently stable weapon, but Tagren modified the handle to practically eliminate the recoil effect. He also modified the barrel making it slightly longer and improved the power cell to enhance both the weapon range and power. Both blasters are equipped with an optical scope for mid-range sniping in the very few occasions he uses them without wearing his helmet. The long range weapon Tagren carries at times is an Elite Carbine model that has little to nothing in common with the standard ones. As for the DE-10 blasters, the handle and shoulder-stock have been modified to allow a more comfortable grip for Tagren while firing. The power cell has been heavily modified as well, increasing the low power of the standard model by a good 60%. The other modifications include a lowered fire rate and improved barrel to enhance the accuracy and range, and an optical scope for sniping programmed with a microchip that allows it to be swapped to a night-vision mode in case of really poor light conditions. Rise of a Mandalorian (23 BBY to 1 BBY) A Tragic Beginning Born in 23 BBY in the city of Nayli, on Chandrila, Tagren was the son of the local security force Sergeant Rohben Taindar and Ester Mhainni, a cosmetics trader. The easy life in the big house in the outskirts of the city though, was destined to be short lived. One day at age 4, while playing in his bedroom, Tagren started noticing smoke filtering from underneath the door into the room. Curious to that unusual event he went to open the door and found the rest of the house filled with a dark cloud of smoke. Panicking, he went room by room searching for his parents to no avail. With tears streaming down his cheeks and his mind clouded in terror he exited the house and started running away from the black cloud, but couldn't make more than a few meters that someone wrapped an arm around his waist and stopped him. Tagren kicked and punched, with the only result of hurting himself in doing so. An imposing man covered in black combat armor raised him from the ground and stared at him from behind a T-shaped visor. Growing Up As a Mandalorian After staring at him for a few moments, the mysterious man asked Tagren for his name. The boy replied with an unexpected fire burning in his eyes, so much that he somehow managed to impress the Mandalorian who pronounced the adoption vow and took Tagren with himself. For the next 4 years, Tagren spent his life with the other Mandalorian children of Ghoran's clan. Once he turned 8, Ghoran started to take him along in his travels and initiated the boy's training that would have brought him to the right of passage to adulthood when he turned 13. Being Ghoran not married and having only Tagren as son, the two kept travelling and getting mercenary jobs together, working in tandem. It was during these years that he learned Huttese and Shyriiwook. In 5 BBY Tagren aquired his official Bounty Hunting license. Tagren and Ghoran kept working together until in 1 BBY the latter was killed by a gang of swoopers and their ship was blown up while docked in Coronet starport. To Avenge a Father (1 BBY to 2 ABY) In Search of the Armor The swoopers gang did not limit themselves to kill Ghoran, but also stole his Beskar'gam and sold it out. It took about a year for Tagren to recollect the full suit and the process broke him financially, forcing him to jump on any kind of job afterwards, without giving too much thought to them. While working security for The Wheel casino he stumbled on what seemed an easy bounty: 20.000 credits to apprehend a female Twi'lek named Talyn Sinya. As it turned out, the quarry was all but easy to get and Tagren found himself to have to pay for a stolen ship after the Twi'lek escaped him. Revenge Is Best Served At Blaster Point After putting himself back up economically, Tagren was finally able to occupy himself with just the tracking of the swoopgang leader who murdered his father. It wasn't an easy task though, as it led him to various dead ends. After a year, in 2 ABY he finally tracked his target on Naboo and managed to kill him after a long and extenuating showdown, barely surviving himself thanks to the Beskar plates of his armor. A Burden Free New Start (2 ABY - Present Day) Transitionary Phase Free from the burden and fire of the revenge, Tagren suddenly felt himself without purpose. In the last two years all he had cared for and what had driven him was his quest for revenge, there was nothing else. Now he needed to find a new reason driving him, either his own or someone else's. He got back to do what he used to when Ghoran was still alive, work for the best paying customer. Although he didn't pay too much attention to his contracts, he just jumped on everything that payed good credits. Until his path crossed that of the Twi'lek Talyn Sinya once more. Black For Justice Tagren had a story pending a closure with the Twi'lek since the buisness on The Wheel. Being more careful this time, he managed to capture her, but she revealed more trouble than what was worth it for the second time. From hunter to prey, they pretty much became a team, even if an odd one. She managed to convince him that the bounty on her head was not a just one, something not hard to do after he realized a Hutt was involved. For the next two years he kept protecting her from her pursuers, until in 5 ABY the situation was too critical and they needed to cut the problem at the source. Confrontations with Hutts often tend to end in someone getting hurt or even killed though, and this one was no exeption. During the fight that ensued the two managed to kill the Hutt and his personal guards, but during the escape Talyn got shot in the back and there was nothing Tagren could do to prevent her from dying. Having often criticized Tagren for not doing "the right thing", shortly before dying she smiled at him and told him this time he did and thanked him for it. He managed to carry her lifeless body out of the Hutt's base and gave her a Mando funeral. For the first time in many years Tagren felt really at peace with himself. A week later, he decided he was ready to repaint his Beskar'gam once more. He reverted to the original black, but instead of having the whole suit with that color he painted the biceps and the visor-line of the helmet in a lowly saturated red. He got back to his mercenary work and bounty hounting, but this time choosing his contracts more wisely, trying to keep an honourable line. Category:Human Category:Mandalorian Category:NPCs